Love and Family
by MeloimelMeLody48
Summary: Naruto terbangun di sebuah tempat yang tidak ia kenali, dan saat terbangun ia melihat pemuda yang kemudian menjadi teman ceritanya untuk seharian! sedangkan di tempat lain Hinata cemas mencari suaminya yang dinikahinya beberapa jam yang lalu tapi karena rasa nyaman yang di rasakan oleh Naruto membuatnya dirinya merasa nyaman bersama pemuda itu. NaruSaku! Slight NaruHina SasuSaku!


**Love and Family**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : K+**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura X Shinachiku X Hanami] Slight NaruHina and SasuSaku**

 **Genre: Family/ Romance/ Drama/ Frienship**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

Sosok pemuda kini sedang berbaring tak sadarkan diri di sebuah pohon yang cukup besar, dan tidak jauh dari lokasi itu sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan iris mata green emerald mendekati sosok yang tidak sadarkan diri untuk sesaat dia terkejut tapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali ke wajah tenangnya dan membangunkan sosok itu.

"Hey, bangunlah!" ucapnya pada sosok pemuda yang masih tertidur itu.

"Enghhh" Terdengar suara lenguhan yang menandakan bahwa pemuda itu sudah mulai bangkit dari ketidak sadarannya.

"Dimana aku?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa karena dirinya belum menyadari bahwa di sampingnya ada sosok pemuda.

"Kau sedang berada di hutan, dan apa yang kau lakukan disini pirang?" Tanya pemuda itu, sesaat pemuda yang di panggil pirang itu menoleh.

"tsk, kau memanggilku pirang sedangkan dirimu saja pirang, dan jangan panggil seperti itu namaku Uzumaki Naruto, dan kau sendiri siapa? aku belum pernah melihatmu walau dari penampilanmu kau adalah ninja Konoha!" Tukasnya

'Tepat'

"Hmmmm... Perkanalkan namaku Shinachiku, mungkin karena kau sibuk dengan misimu terus! dan apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tanya Shina pada Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak ingat apa yang sedang terjadi! yang aku ingat adalah saat itu setelah aku melangsungkan pernikahanku dengan Hinata kemudian aku izin untuk pergi mencari udara segar dan setelah itu aku tidak mengingat apapun!" Jawabnya jujur seraya memegang kepalanya berusaha untuk mencari jawaban, dan dapat dilihat bahwa wajah dari Shina menunjukan ekspresi terkejut tapi sayang Naruto tidak melihatnya karena sibuk untuk mencari jawaban yang ada di dalam otaknya.

"Sudahlah, apa kau mau ikut denganku jalan-jalan aku sedang ingin mencari ketenangan!" Ucap Shina di balas anggukan oleh Naruto, kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan dengan berbicara apa saja dan tanpa sadar mereka sudah berada di sebuah air terjun.

"Ngomong-ngomong seperti apa orang tuamu sampai kau merasa kesal sendiri?" Tanya Naruto pada Shina yang tadi menceritakan bahwa orang tuanya sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau tahu mereka adalah orang yang memiliki jabatan tinggi di pemerintahan maupun kesehatan! dan itu membuatku jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka!" ucapnya dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Kau itu lebih beruntung dariku yang memiliki orang tua! sedangkan aku dari kecil tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang ayah maupun ibu!" Tukasnya.

"Kau benar, walau semenyebalkannya mereka, mereka tetap menyanyangiku dan selalu memperhatikanku!" Balasnya membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Dan maaf sepertinya membicarakan masalah orang tua adalah hal yang tabu untukmu!" Lanjutnya di balas gelengan oleh Naruto.

"Tak apa! lagipula kau tidak tahu!" Balasnya dengan tersenyum.

 **\- Sedangkan di tempat lain -**

Saat ini gadis bersurai indigo panjang sedang kebingungan karena suami yang baru mengikat janji dengannya beberapa jam yang lalu tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak, bahkan para anbu sudah mencarinya kemana-mana mulai dari dalam sampai ke luar desa tapi tidak menemukannya. Hinata menangis jikalau takut jika suaminya di culik, dan sahabatnya berambut soft pink yang di dampingi oleh suaminya yang dinikahi beberapa hari yang lalu Uchiha Sasuke kini sedang menenangkan Hinata dan meyakinkan bahwa Naruto saat ini baik-baik saja.

"Tenangkan dirimu Hinata, Si Baka itu tidak akan kenapa-napa! percayalah padaku!" Ucap Sakura menenangkan Hinata.

"Baiklah Sakura-chan!" Balasnya sedikit tenang karena ucapan Sakura tapi dirinya tidak bisa mengingkari bahwa dirinya sangat khawatir dengan suaminya.

"Tenang si Dobe itu bukan anak kecil yang mudah untuk di culik, bahkan mungkin perlu satu negara untuk menculiknya!" Ucap Sasuke ikut menenangkan.

 **\- Kembali ke tempat Naruto dan Shina -**

Mereka kini sedang menikmati udara dingin dan percikan air di air terjun yang membuat mereka tanpa sadar melupakan waktu.

"Kau tahu ini sangat menyenangkan!" Ucap Naruto

"Ya! dan sepertinya kau jarang merasakan seperti ini!" Balasnya dengan menyeringai

"Ya kau memang benar! semenjak perang di mulai aku sangat jarang merasakan hal seperti ini, dan aku harus berlatih dan berlatih agar aku menjadi orang yang kuat!" Jawab Naruto

"Ternyata kau orang yang menyebalkan! tapi perlu kau tahu bahwa kekuatan bukanlah segalanya!" Balas Shina pada Naruto.

"Hey jangan berkata seperti itu! ya kau benar aku berlatih kuat untuk memenuhi janjiku pada seseorang!" ucapnya sendu, sedangkan Shina mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Siapa? Apakah istrimu Hinata?" Tanya Shina di balas gelengan oleh Naruto

"Lantas?"

"Cinta pertamaku namanya Haruno Sakura... ahhhh tidak sekarang dirinya sudah menjadi Uchiha Sakura, aku terikat janji seumur hidup dengannya karena saat kita dulu masih Genin Sasuke meninggalkan kami berdua yang ingin membalas dendam kepada kakaknya. Selama kepergiannya aku selalu berusaha untuk menjad kuat dan selalu berada di sisinya! tapi saat perang selesai aku merasa usahaku sia-sia ketika Sakura mengungkapkan perasaanya lagi pada Sasuke! dan setelah itu aku berusaha untuk menyerah untuk mendapatkannya dan perasaanku mulai berlabuh pada Hinata walau seperti itu dia tetap memiliki te mpat spesial di hatiku!" Ucapnya panjang lebar menceritakan kisah hidupnya, dan tanpa disadari oleh Naruto setetes mata yang secara bersamaan menetes dari mata Naruto dan Shina.

'Harusnya kau tidak menyerah...' Batin Shina.

"Sepertinya orang yang bernama Sakura itu menyebalkan atau mungkin hatinya sudah menjadi batu? dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan dia tetap tidak bereaksi... ahhhh kurasa dia lebih kerasa dari batu bukan begitu?" tanya Shina yang terkesan candaan yang membuat Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Jika batu ditetesi air setetes demi setetes maka aka hancur begitu juga dengan hati jika berikan kasih sayang sedikit demi sedikit maka lama kelamaan hatinya akan luluh! tapi dia tidak luluh bukanlah itu artinya dia lebih keras dari batu!" Jelasnya dengan tertawa di akhir jawabannya.

"Hahahaha... entahlah aku juga tidak tahu! tapi tetap saja walau aku sudah menikah dengan Hinata! hait kecilku menginginkan dirinya utnuk menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku!" Balasnya

"Ahhhh... maaf sepertinya malah aku mencurahkan isi hatiku padamu!" Jawabnya dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Hahahaha tidak apa-apa! Tapi kenapa kau menyerah?" Tanya Shina.

"Dia sudah dimiliki oleh Sasuke dan itu artinya sudah saatnya bagiku untuk menyerah! lagipula sekarang aku sudah mencintai Hinata walau sepenuhnya aku belum bisa melupakan Sakura!" Ucapnya membuat Shina memasang wajah shock sedetik.

"Begitu! Jadi apa kau merasa kecewa dengan hidupmu?" Tanya Shina pada Naruto.

"Sedikit! aku menyesal sedikit karena kenyataanya aku tidak bisa menepati apa yang sudah menjadi jalan ninjaku!" Jawabnya membuat Shina menautkan alisnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Shina

"Dulu saat aku masih Genin aku selalu mengatakan bahwa aku akan selalu mencitai Sakura dan akan menunggunya sampai berpaling tapi saya aku tidak bisa menepati jalan ninjaku! menepati jalan ninjaku saja aku tidak bisa, apalagi harus menjadi Kage kurasa aku tidak layak!" Ucapnya lirih membuat Shina sedikit ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Naruto.

"Kau sudah melakukan apa yang seharunya kau lakukan tapi sayang Kami-sama berkata lain dan memberikan pasangan kepadamu yang tidak kau duga semenjak genin! dan terus nikmati hidupmu dan jangan menjadi orang yang menyebalkan seperti kedua orang tuamu!" Ucap Shina pada Naruto.

"Ya kau benar! aku pernah merasa bahwa Kami-sama sepertinya sedang mempermainkan diriku, tapi mungkin saja Sakura bukanlah jodohku dan jodohku yang sebenarnya adalah Hinata!" Ucapnya yang mulai terasa sudah bersemangat lagi.

"Hahahaha... kau benar tapi tidak sepenuhnya apa yang kaupikirkan itu benar!" Ucap Shina ambingu membuat Naruto menatap Shina dengan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ahhh... sudahlah tidak perlu kau pikirkan lebih baik kita kembali karena hari sudah mulai sore! dan sepertinya akan banyak yang mencari pasangan pengantin baru itu!" Ucanya dengan kekehan pelan.

"Kau ini!" Balas Naruto.

Kemudian mereka beranjak dari posisi duduk mereka, kemudian mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkan tempat yang sudah menjadi area perbicangangan mereka tadi. dan dalam perjalanan mereka tetap masih bercerita dengan penuh canda gembira.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau harus kembali!" Ucapnya Shina membuat Naruto bingung.

"Apa maksudmu? aku ini orang Konoha dan rumah ada di Konoha!" ungkapnya.

"Lihatlah Monumen Hokage!" Perintahnya dan Naruto menurutinya, dan betapa terkejut dirinya mendapati bahwa patung wajahnya sudah terbentuk di sisi wajah Kakashi.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"kau bukan berasal dari sini atau lebih tepatnya kau berasal dari dimensi lain!" Jelasnya sukses membuat Naruto keget dan diam seribu bahasa.

"Tidak mungkin!" Teriaknya.

"Terserah karena ini adalah kenyataannya! dan sebenarnya namaku adalah Uzumaki Shinachiku putra dari Nanadaime Hokage Uzumaki Naruto!" Ucapnya membuat Naruto kaget karena ternyata yang daritadi bercerita dengannya adalah anaknya, pikirannya mengatakan ini tidak mungkin dan disisilain hati kecilnya mencelos membenarkan ucapan pemuda di depannya ini.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya! kau memang bukan berasa dari tempat ini ayah! maka dari itu ayah haru kembali!" Ucapnya.

"Lantas bagaimana aku harus kembali? aku tidak tahu cara aku untuk pulang!" Ucap Naruto di sambut senyum oleh Shina.

"Ayah tenang saja dengan jurus pengembangan Hirashinku aku bisa mengembalikan ayah ketempat ayah berasal karena ayah memiliki media yang berada dari dimensi ayah!" Ucapnya menjelaskan dan disambut senyum lima jari oleh Naruto.

"kalau begitu ayo!" Balas Naruto kemudian dalam sekejap mereka menghilang dalam hembusan angin.

 **\- Di tempat Hinata, Sakura, dan Sasuke -**

Hinata kini terlihat begitu kacau di akibatkan belum adanya sedikitpun kabar dari suaminya, dan itu membuat dirinya semakin khawatir bahkan Sakura dan Sasuk sudah kehabisan kata untuk menenangkan gadis yang kini sudah menjadi istri sah sahabatnya ini.

"Apa belum ada kabar tentang Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata disambut gelengan oleh Sakura.

"Anbu sudah mencarinya di seluruh penjuru hutan Konoha tapi tidak di temukan kecuali saat ini dia berada di gunung Myoboku maka tidak ada satupun yang tahu!" Ucap Sasuke.

"Kuharap benar bahwa Naruto-kun berada di gunung Myoboku!" Ucapnya

Zleeeep!

Muncul dua sosok pemuda berambut pirang dalam hembusan angin, Melihat sosok suaminya kembali membuat Hinata lengsung menerjang tubuh kekar suaminya dan menangis tersedu-sedu yang bisa dilakukan Naruto hanya mengelus punggung istrinya. Dan terlihat bahwa Shina memandang kedua pasangan itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Darimana saja kau Naruto-kun? aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!" Tanya Hinata

"Aku juga tidak tahu, beruntung dia membawaku kemari!" Balasnya

"Arigatou!" Seru Hinata pada Shina dengan menundukan kepalanya pertanda dirinya sangat berterimakasih pada pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan Naruto, sebenarnya kau itu siapa?" Tanya Sasuke yang sadar bahwa Shina sangat mirip dengan Naruto.

"Dia adalah Uzumaki Shinachiku! putraku di masa mendatang dan kalian tahu bahwa aku ternyata tersesat di Dimensi lain dan itu bukan genjutsu karena Chakra Ashuraku mengindeksi bahwa aku tidak dalam pengaruh genjutsu!" Ucapnya membuat Hinata, Sasuke, dan Sakura terkejut dengan penuturan dari Naruto.

"Benarkah itu?" Tanya Sasuke pada Shina.

"Ya ayah memang tersesat di dimensi ku! Tapi..." Ucap Shina menggantung.

"Tapi apa?" Tanya keempatnya secara bersamaan.

"Tapi ucapan ayah yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah anak ayah di masa mendatang adalah hal yang salah bahkan sangat salah dan tidak mungkin akan pernah terjadi!" Ucap Shina membuat Naruto bingung.

"Apa maksudmu? bukankah kau anakku?" Tanya naruto bingung.

"Ayah memang benar aku putra ayah tapi tidak sepenuhnya ucapan ayah benar! kalian hanya terpaku pada rambutku coba kalian lihat apa warna mataku!" Perintah Shina, kemudian keempatnya memperhatikan mata Shina dan kemudian mereka semua terbelalak kaget, dan yang paling terkejut adalah Sakura karena mata dirinya dan Shina sama bermata Green Emerald.

"Tidak mungkin!" Ucap Sakura tidak percaya.

"Kalian sudah tahu? kalian benar aku adalah putra dari Nanadaime Hokage Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Sakura! Kakak dari Uzumaki Hanami!" Ucap Shina dan tanpa sadar Sakura mendekat kearah Shina kemudian memeluknya erat seolah tak ingin berpisah dan benar saja Sakura seperti merasakan ikatan batin antara dirinya dan Shina walau secara umum bukan dirinya yang melahirkan Shina tapi tetap saja darah, DNA, Sel, Gen, kemampuan, dll yang ada pada dirinya, dan tak lama kemudian mereka melepas pelukan kasih sayang mereka.

"Heh... sepertinya aku harus pergi mengingat hari sudah malam dan aku takut mendapat jitakan bahkan pukulan dari ibuku!" Ucap Shina sambil tekekeh yang dibalas senyuman dari keempat orang itu.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Shina-kun" Ucap Sakura di balas anggukan oleh Shina.

"Baik Bos, Ingat pesanku ayah jangan menjadi orang yang terlalu serius karena itu menyebalkan, dan untuk ibu kurangi keras kepala dan hati ibu itu benar-benar menjengkelkan!" Ucapan dari Shina harus di bayar dengan pukulan yang mendarat di kepalanya.

Duakk!

"Ittai... Shannabayo!" Ucap Shina dengan mengeluarkan kata Khas keluarga dari Uzumaki itu.

'Shanabayo? kau memang putraku' Batin Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu! lanjutkan kehidupan kalian jangan terpatok padaku!" Ucap Shina dan dalam sekejap dirinya sudah menghilang dalam hembusan angin.

'Maaf, ternyata aku terlambat menyadarinya! dan aku berharap bisa bersatu dengan Naruto di kehidupan selanjutnya dan untuk sekarang aku akan melanjutkan hidupku bersama Sasuke-kun, dan aku tetap menyimpan nama Naruto dan Shinachiku dua pria pirang tampan di ruang khusus hatiku!' Batin Sakura dengan tersenyum.

\- Di tempat Sinachiku -

Zleeeeeeeep

Sebuah hembusan angin memunculkan sosok pemuda beambut pirang dengan mata Green Emeral di depan sebuah rumah, kemudian membuka pintu rumah berjalan hingga tiba di ruang makan, dirinya melihat ayahnya yang sedang duduk di meja makan, adiknya yang duduk manis di pankuan ayahnya, dan ... ibunya yang baru saja mengangkat masakan.

"Tadaima" Ucap Shina.

"Okaeri" Balas ketiga keluarga uzumaki itu.

"Shina-kun dari mana saja kau? kau tidak tahu ini sud-..." Rentetan ucapan marah dari ibu rumah tangga Uzumaki Sakura harus terhenti karena dengan secepat kilat Shina kini sedang memeluk ibunya erat dengan menangis tersedu-sedu membuat Sakura tidak bisa marah lagi malahan memandang khawatir anaknya yang tiba-tiba menangis karena sudah sangat lama sekali dirinya tidak meliaht anaknya menangis semenjak kecil dulu. yang di lakukan ibu dua anak itu hanya mengelus punggung anaknya supaya bisa meredakan tangis anaknya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura lembut dengan mimik wajah cemas.

"Aku takut... Aku takut..." Racau Shina tidak jelas.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Tadi aku bermimpi jika ayah menikah dengan bibi Hinata, dan ibu menikah dengan paman Sasuke. Aku takut... Aku takut jikalau aku tidak terlahir di tengah kalian!" Ucap Shina yang tent saja adalah kobohongannya. Kemudian Shina memeluk erat ibunya lagi, sedangkan ibunya itu mengerti dan menenangkan anaknya.

"Tidak usah takut, ibu berada disini dan aku selalu disini dan ibu tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi seperti apa yang ada dalam mimpimu!" Ucap Sakura pada Shina

"Benar apa yang dikatakan ibumu! dan itu hanya mimpi dan tidak akan pernah menjadi realita!" Ucap Naruto membenarkan ucapan istrinya.

"Aku menyanyangi kalian lebih dari apapun!" Ucap Shina sontak membuta hati Sakura bahagia dengan sangat mendengar ucapan sang anak sulungnya.

"Kami juga sangat menyanyangimu Shina-kun!" Ucap Sakura yang tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata.

'Terimakasih Kami-sama, keputusanku dulu memilih Naruto untuk menjadi pasangat hidupku tidaklah salah, dan terimakasih karena mengijinkan aku menjadi ibu dari Shina-kun dan Hanami dan terimakasih juga karena memberi kesabaran besar pada Naruto untuk menungguku! dan aku akan selalu berdoa bahwa aku, Naruto, Shina-kun, dan Hanami tidak akan pernah terpisah untuk selamanya... ya untuk selamanya! untuk sekarang maupun kehidupan selanjutnya, selanjutnya, dan seterusnya!' Batin Sakura

Dan setelah moment mengharukan keluarga Uzumaki ini mereka kemudian makan malam bersama dan tentu saja dengan selingan canda tawa yang membuat keluarga Uzumaki ini tidak pernah sepi sedikitpun semenjak dulu, dan kebahagian terpancar dari keempat orang itu.

 **\- END -**

 **Bagaimana Menurut kalian Fiction ini? Bagus, Medium, atau Jelek! tapi apapun itu namanya saya senang dengan jalan cerita yang saya sudah saya buat! hehehe...**


End file.
